Coraturtles (Adoption)
by The little Writer that could
Summary: I agreed to adopt this story from my friend 'Sophon', who can no longer get into her account. The turtles move into an abandoned, run-down house near the park, and aren't having the best time there. That is, until they happen to stumble on a small door in one of the room.
1. Prologue

_A bluish-haired, black button-eyed doll with a red shirt and blue jean overralls floated through the window. It landed in a gray-furred hand that was boney and has long claws, which the owner of the hand were careful with so they would not damage the doll._

_He placed the doll in the center of his sewing kit where he started to disable the doll, starting with the clothes. The strange man hummed in a sickening sweet tone as he got started._

_After the clothes, he pulled the yarn that was the hair, making it all start to follow suit. He used his long nails to cut the string that kept the buttons in place, and to cut open the stitches on the mouth._

_He pulled out the pulled out the cotton in the doll and through it away. He placed the empty and naked doll on the table again carefully before using his claws to slice it in four pieces._

_The seperated doll pieces started to grow the parts the were missing until they were four naked and empty dolls. He had turned them all inside out, revealing different shades of green._

_The first one was a dark green. The second was a blue-green color. The third was an olive green. The last one was a forest green._

_he started with the dark green doll. He filled it with a sand like substance before sewing the mouth back. he sewed yellow cloth to the chest and stomach to make it look like a plastron. He added light green cloth on the back, which had a large hump on it like the other dolls, to make it look like a turtle shell. to add to the now turtle doll, he add knee and elbow pads, along with a blue mask, which were topped with black buttons for eyes, and two toy katana sword on the shell._

_He did almost the same with the other dolls. To the blue-green doll, he added an orange mask and a pair of nunchucks. The doll was given a very playful and expressive grin._

_The olive green doll got a purple mask with a small bo staff._

_Finally, the forest green doll was given a red mask and a pair of toy sais. The doll was given a mean mug._

_Satisfied with his work, he lifted the dolls up and let them float out the window back to where the original came. There, they will wait for a certain group of brothers to claim them._


	2. Chapter 1

"Guys, get back here!" Leo yelled to his brothers as they ran to the forest-like trees of central park, which was dark since it was nighttime.

They had moved into an old abandoned house near central park that was big enough to house them all, but they weren't completely unpacked yet. Leo wanted them to stay in the house and help Master Splinter unpack, but his brothers were having other ideas when Mikey said something about a secret well.

"C'mon Leo," Mikey said.

He took a branch from a nearby, red brush and scraped the leaves off.

"I heard that the well's super cool! I can use the dowsing rod to find it, and we can look down it."

"C'mon Leo, at least come ta humor the poor nimr'd." Raph said.

"Plus, he wouldn't stop bugging us about it on the way here." Don added. "May as well."

Leo sighed, knowing he was out-voted.

"Fine," He said. "but only if we come back straight after."

With that, the elder brothers followed Mikey and his _dowsing rod_ into the forest.

When they were in the middle of the trees, Don was doubting his little brother sense of direction.

"Mikey, are you sure that...dowsing rod of yours knows where it's going?" He asked.

"Sure, I'm sure. Just be pa-"

Mikey was interrupted when they started to hear sounds of rustling.

"Hello?" Mikey yelled. "Whose there?"

Nothing happened after that.

"Ah, it nothin' but some animal." Raph said, then picked up a rock and threw it at nowhere while yelling "Get outta h're!"

That when a mewling sound started, spooking the turtles. Mikey ended up running away in panic, with Don following to not lose sight of thier _navigator_.

"Oh! _Mewl_ yaself!" Raph yelled.

Leo grabbed Raph and ran with the others further into the forest.

When they reached a cliff at the end of the large population of trees, hoping to find what looked like a well of some sorts. But then they heard another mewl. The turtles turned around while shrieking, only to see Mikey's cat, Klunk, looking at them seriously.

The turtles sighed as Raph glared at the orange kitten.

"What are _you_ doin' her', ya little furball!" He said.

Klunk backed up a little, but it didn't look like it was out of fear.

"C'mon Raph, don't yell at him." Mikey said. "He just wanted to find the well too."

Mikey took the stick he had in both hands and started to chant.

"Magic Dowser, Magic Dowser, show us the well." He chanted.

Just then, a motorbike horn sounded and spooked the ninja reptiles. they turned to see a man in a mask heading for them on a black bike with a hockey stick. All but Mikey got out their weapons.

"Hey! Get away!" Mikey said out of fear, trying to hit him with the rod forgeting about his nunchucks.

But ended up having it taken by the man's gloved hand.

The man stopped and looked back at them, as they were close enough to look at him too. The man was wearing a _hockey_ mask.

"Casey?" Raph said.

The man chuckled and took off his mask. It did reveal their friend, Casey.

"Sca'ed ya, didn't I?" Casey asked, still chuckling.

Raph growled, but Casey was too busy looking at Mikey's dowsing rod to notice.

"Guys, I've hea'd o' wata wiza'ding befor', but it makes no sense." He said. "I mean, it's just 'n ordinary branch."

Mikey grabbed the rod from Casey.

"It's a dowsing rod!" Mikey said.

"And we don't like bein' stoked by even o'r friends." Raph added. "Especially if our friends 're a psychopathic vigilantee, and a certain _SOMEBODY'S_ annoyed little cat!"

"Don't talked about Klunk that way." Mikey said petting Klunk.

Raph rolled his eyes.

"Hey Casey," Don said. "Do you know about the secret well that Mikey keeps talking about?"

"'R were we just wasting o'r time out h're?" Raph said stomping his feet.

"Well, I know that if you stomp too hard, y'u'll fall in it." Casey said pointing down.

Don and Raph back away from the spot they were standing quickly. Casey dugged up the mud that was covering a metal lid.

"See?" Casey said banging on the lid. "Some say dat it so deep, dat if you fall and looked up, you'll see a sky full of stars in the middle of the day."

As the turtles inspected the suppost deep well, Casey looked at where the turtles came from, which was a far but clear view to the old house.

"Great place." Casey said. "A friend o' my family use to own it when it was a lil hotel. Wo'ldn't rent ta people with kids."

Leo looked at Casey curiously.

"Why's that?" He said.

Casey shrugged.

"Heck do I know." He said. "My mom's neva told me. Even if she did, Ta keep it a secret dis long, she neva let me talk about it ta anyone."

From the distance, they heard someone calling 'Arnold'. The turtles chuckled, knowing who Arnold was.

"Was that your mom calling you, _Arnold_?" Mikey asked Casey, who was panicking.

It was true, Casey's mother was visiting for a few days and in those few days, she was, in his eyes, going to make his life a living hell.

"I, uh, didn't he'r anyting." Casey lied.

"Oh, We heard somebody alright, _ARNOLD_." Raph said still snikering.

"Oh laugh it up guys," Casey said get back on his bike. "But Mikey, I'd wear gloves the next time if I w're ya."

"Why?" Mikey said still holding the dowsing rod.

"B'caus' dat _Dowsin' rod_ o' yours?" Casey said. "It's poison ivy."

Mikey quickly dropped the rod with a girly shriek and tried to rub the poison off his hand on to a nearby tree.

"Lat'r guys." Casey said riding off.

The stared at the direction where Casey was going, then at the well.

"Didn't I tell you it was cool, and real?" Mikey said as Raph picked up a pebble and crouthed down over the well.

Raph dropped the pebble though the hole on top, and put his 'ear' to the hole to listen for a splash. He listened for a while, and once a splash was heard, it started to rain on the turtles' heads.

"...We should get home..." Leo said.


	3. Chapter 2

The next day, the turtles unpacked more boxes while Splinter was trying to type on Donnie's laptop. Rain continued to drop outside.

April was staying with them for a few months, because she was having renavations done on her new house. April also has a new job making garden catalogues. Splinter, with his knowledge of plants, helped her with it, typing his chapters on comupters, which was hard to do for him.

Mikey stopped for a second to scratch the poison ivy on his left hand.

"Y'know, Don and Raph almost fell down a well yesterday, Master Splinter." Mikey said continuing to unpack.

"Uh-huh..." Splinter said, not listening.

Raph ached a brow.

"We would've died." He said.

"That's nice, Leonardo..." Splinter said, still not listening.

The turtles sighed as they unpacked the last boxes for the living room.

"Hey Master Splinter," Mikey said. "It's still raining out. The perfect weather for some gardening."

Normally, Mikey would think that gardening was boring, but seeing as the house was so depressing, He thought that the place needs some kind of sprusing up.

"No Michaelangelo," Splinter said. "It could arouse too much suspension on our new home. Besides, rain makes mud, and mud makes a mess."

"Ah c'mon, Masta!" Raph said. "I agree with Mikey, hate to say it. We could do something with this place if where going to call it home."

"Rapheal, my answer is no." Splinter said. "Anything, but gardening

Leo groaned. Even he was not liking Splinter's attitude right now.

_'Now, I know how Raph and Mikey feels.'_ He thought at the unfamiliar feeling of dislike to his master.

"I can't believe it." Mikey said, scratching his poison ivy again. "You help April make money by writing about plants that YOU use to plant, and you hate dirt."

"My sons," Splinter said annoyed at this point. "I have no time for any of you right now, and you have unpacking to do. LOTS of unpacking! And Michaelangelo, stop scratching, let the medicine heal it!"

"Yes, Master Splinter..." Mikey said.

"Oh, and Mr. Jones left this at the first doors for you all." Splinter said handing Leo, nearest to him, a large package.

There was a note on the package that read:

_Hey guys,_

_found dis in m' mom's trunk. Look familia?_

_-Casey_

Leo opened the top and they all looked inside to see four, button-eyed dolls that looked exactly like the four turtles.

"Little us?" Mikey asked, picking up the doll that looks like him and Raph. "Wow! It even had Raph's grump face right!"

Raph huffed at Mikey while snatching the doll.

"Hn, I don't care what they looked like." Raph said while walking out of the room. "Casey should know dat three of us don't play dolls."

"See you tonight, Master Splinter." Leo said as he and his brothers made thier way out with thier dolls.

"You too, Donatello..." Splinter said, not listening.

"HEY!" Mikey yelled, getting Raph's joke.

-upstairs-

"Hey April," Leo said as they walked into April's study while she was typing on her laptop. "How's the garden catalogue?"

They waited for a while. When no answer came, Raph tried.

"Yo April!" He yelled.

April looked at them.

"Hey guys," She said then looked at the dolls they were holding. "And... little guys."

April shrugged, seeing nothing wrong, and turned back to her laptop.

"Hey April," Don said. "where are the gardening tools?"

"Oh yeah, it's pouring out, isn't it?" April said.

Raph humphed.

"It's just rainin', Ape." He said.

"And what did Splinter say?" April asked.

"We don't know, something like, _'If I ever catch any of you four outside, I'LL USE MY WALKING STICK TO BEAT THE GREEN OUT OF YOU!'_" Mikey said, trying to imitate Splinter.

April laughed, knowing he'd never say that.

"Sorry guys," She said. "But this is the one thing I won't get in trouble for because of you guys."

All the turtles groaned, then Mikey had an idea. He pushed the door, hearing a squeak. then pulled it back, earning another squeak. He continued this until he completely annoyed April and the turtles.

"Mikey! That not helping anyone!" Don finally said.

"You guys are really bored, aren't you?" April asked, earning nods. "But you all do realize that this place is over a hundred years old?"

"So?" Leo and Raph said.

April grabbed the four notepads and pens on her desk and gave them to the turtles.

"So, explore it. You'll enjoy that, won't it?" She said. "Count all the windows, list everything that's blue, just... let me work."

With that, April turned back to the laptop. Leo sighed.

"Come on, guys." He said walking out of the room with the other frustrated turtles. "It obvious that we're not wanted right now..."


	4. Chapter 3

Dolls still in hand, having sudden wants to keep them, they walked into the hallway. Mikey almost tripped on the carpet bump of the carpet they walked on. Mikey huffed at the bump and tried to flatten it with his feet. unfortunately, it popped back up on a different spot every time he did.

"Mikey, leave it!" Raph said, getting as irriated as Mikey was at it.

Mikey gave up and followed his older brothers.

They were staring out the window to the rainy and wet outside. They only one who was really taking notes was Don, mostly to see if there was any renevating of there own home that they needed to do.

As Don was writing _'condincating and fracured windows'_, Raph felt water drip on his hand. Raph disgustedly flicked the water off, onto Don's notebook.

"Raph!" Don said.

"It'll dry!" Raph said. "It ain't the end of da world!"

They went to the one bathroom that looked good.

"The bathroom looks pretty okay." Leo said.

They heard sounds of disgust from Raph, who stabbing bugs on the shower walls with his sais, making holes.

"I hate bugs!" He said, wiping the tips off.

"Don't you think that was a little overreactive?" Leo said.

"No." Raph said, seeing nothing wrong.

Mikey felt his ivy inching again and walked to the sink anxiously. When he turned the handle to put water on it, no water came out.

_"Mikey!"_

Mikey looked at Raph, who was getting wet from the shower water that turn on with the handle on the sink. Mikey started to run and laugh as he was chased by the hot-headed turtle.

They went down the squeaking stairs. Mikey saw the carpet bump from earlier and jumped on it. He was satisfied at it finally flatten it.

"Huh? What's this?" Don asked, going to the closet that went unnoticed before.

He opened the door and the only thing in it was a flickering light and an old, but still functioning heater. Don wrote this down before pushing the light switch.

The lights all around the house started to short out and flicker. In her study, April had her laptop charging as she work.

She jumped at the electric surge on the outlet she had in plug into. The laptop suddenly started to short out and deleting all of her unsaved work.

The turtles heard April screaming about the laptop. Don thought fast and pushed the button again, making the lights go back to normal.

"This never happened..." Don said to his brothers, who laughed at Don, before walking away.


End file.
